Mate at First Sight
by luckycharms16
Summary: High School setting Sesshomaru and Inuyasha move schools sensing their mates are there and instead of love at first sight they realized who their mates were at first sight, but little do they know their mates are best friends. double trouble.Kag/Inu S/R
1. New School Year

Rin P.O.V.

Ring Ring Ring. I reached over to hit the snooze button when 'plop' I rolled on the floor. Rubbing my butt I realized I had completely forgotten that I moved my alarm clock, so that I would get up on time. Looks like my plan worked perfectly. "Ugh, another year of high school." I decided to take a quick shower. Walking back into my room with my towel wrapped tightly around my body I looked at my clock and saw my shower had been longer than I thought. Then before I could do anything else my phone rang singing, 'I'm a survivor I'm gonna… Interupting mid-sentence I answered my phone with, "Hello?"

Screaming in my ear was and overly excited Kagome saying, "Rin hurry it up or I'll leave without you. It's our Junior year and I don't want to be late! Come on come on come on hurry hurry hurry."

" Ugh I should kill Kagome for being so preppy this early in the morning." I was exauhsted and was not in the mood to handle her overly chiper mood, but I pondered what my first day of school outfit should be. 'Hmm what to wear? I like this skirt, these flats, and this shirt.' Walking out my door I looked into my full length mirror and admire my wavy black skirt hugging my waist, my plain navy blue v-neck shirt, and my black flats with a bow on the front. My hair was loosely curled with a black headband put in to seperate my bangs from the rest of my hair.

"I approve." I spun around and saw Kagome looking at me leaning against the wall.

Shocked I asked "How did you get into my house?"

"I told you I'd leave without you, if you didnt hurry so I came in here to make you hurry", was my only response.

"Oh shut up I'm done now let's just go." I paused and looked at Kagome who was already halfway down the stairway. " Wait a second you still didn't tell me how the hell you got into my house."

"Well if I told you I'd have to kill you haha" She said in a creepy laughing tone that reminded me of serial killers.

" haha wait you kidding right?" Kagome was already in the car. "Kagome? You were just kidding right?..." no anwser. "Right?"

" haha of course Rin." Kagome replied winking.

3rd Person P.O.V.

They got out of the car when they got to school and the first thing Rin noticed was the older looking one of the new brothers walking into the office. "Damn Kagome look at them." Rin looked up at Kagome and saw she was already staring. "Kagome?" Rin waved her hand in Kagome's face "you who?" Rin began snapping her fingers in her entranced friends face and finally got her attention. "I see someone's got a crush. Haha." Rin joked.

"Umm yeah let's go to class and we can find out more about them later." Dazed Kagome rushed into the buzzing main corridor.

" Avoiding the subject doesn't make it go away Kagome." Rin exclaimed as she ran after her retreating friend.

But before Rin could make her friend reply she had already ran into there homeroom class Ding ding. "Class as you know my name is Mrs. Lubak and once again I will be your homeroom slash English teacher this year." In walked the two new brothers.

"wow" was all that was heard from the girls in the class room.

"These are our new students they are dog demons. Since the rest of us know each other, I'll let them introduce themselves."


	2. Why?

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated .

stargate sam you are my first reviewer ever yay!

Oh and also thank you to meggie-moo s, shesshomaruandrin1, darkhearted angel, sakura, and Taraah36.

I will try my best to update no later than a week after my previous update.

And sakura I made this chapter longer just because you mentioned it. It is not longer by much by the chapter will gradually grow. I promise.

Rin P.O.V.

Blah blah blah was all I heard coming out of Mrs. Lubak's mouth. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His brother spoke first. I noticed he was wearing this weird all red robe thing that looked like it belonged in the feudal era. "My name is Inuyasha Tasho and if you haven't figured it out already this is my half brother Sesshomaru and we are dog demons. Well at least Sesshy over is." Inuyasha said as he pointed his thumb at the gorgeous man standing next to him. Well I guess he's still a teenage boy, but I remember being told demons age slower so by human years he must be a man already right?" 'Wait I should pay attention 'cuz zoning out is causing me to loose this valuable info.'

"My little ignorant baby brother seems to have told you all you need to know and more. So I would like it if you just let us take our seats now Connie." Wow hunky and ballsy.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha" I laughed so hard my sides hurt and when I was done laughing I noticed I wasn't the only one who noticed Mrs. Lubak started choking on the donut she was eating when 'Sesshy' as Inuyasha called him used her first name to address her. I noticed Shesshomaru sat down in the T.A. seat. Hmmm that means he's not in A.P. English 11, since this is the only period for it. And if Shesshomaru called Inuyasha little that means Shessy must be a senior. Once I had all that figured out I turned around to try to get Kagome's attention, but it seems Inuyasha had already done that. All I saw was Inuyasha literally pick up Koga who was flirting with Kagome and take his seat.

"Wow"

"Yes. My brother does what he wants, to get what he wants." I snapped my head around and saw Sesshomaru in all his glory. I admired his entire body and noticed he too was wearing a robe that belonged in the Stone Age, but his was mainly white with decorative pattern on a wrap that accentuated his waist. When my gaze rested on his hazel eyes all I saw was disgust and hatred.

"Um yeah …Does that mean he wants Kagome?"

"Yes, right now he is telling her that she is his mate."

"Wait what?" "I will not further explain something of that complexity to a stupid worthless human such as, you." That insult hurt me deeper than he could possibly comprehend. My step-father is always saying stuff like that to me. I try not to believe because Kagome says it's not true, but now someone else has to say it too? And not just any someone, but Shesshomaru, to whom I feel this incredibly deep connection with. 'Don't tear up Rin. You're stronger than that.' I just needed to remind myself that. I took a deep breathe and let it out. I felt much better after that.

Ding. Ding. Ding. Times flies when you're busy daydreaming. "Don't forget class I was serious about partner projects. I want you to pair up one boy to one girl and write biographies on each other's lives as well as autobiographies so I can compare the information to be sure you guys and gals worked together."

"Ugh Mrs. Lubak why can't we pair up with people of the same sex?"

"Shush Sango, because I want you to learn that you are not as different from one another as you may care to believe. Now I was saying no less than five pages the rest of the details will be posted on my website which you'll find on the board. Oh and you have the rest of this month to finish."

I sluggishly walked out of the class room and was annoyed at the assignment I was just given. I didn't bother rushing to my next class like everyone else. "Yay just great I get to do not one but two five page minimum" I said sarcastically to myself.

"I take it you won't be able to get a partner with that ugly face of yours. Ha-ha-ha." I looked up to find Kikyo and her little band of groupies surrounding me. 'Man where's Kagome when I need her?' I searched around, but noticed the hallway was empty. "Looking for the ugly ducklings you hangout with or just the second ugliest in line next to you?...What was her name again hmmm oh that's right I don't care well anyways we're here to help erase some of the ugly off your face."

"Shut up Kagura. Shouldn't you get to class I wouldn't want you getting any stupider." _Slap_ 'Man that stung. She just freaking slapped me.' _Bam POW_ "Yeah I got you good didn't I?" "Ooof" Before I could even enjoy the fact that I had punched Kagura so hard she fell on the ground Kikyo had me up against the locker with the help of Kanna and Ayame because Kagura was a little busy trying to get herself off the floor. 'Man I'm in for it now'.

"I suggest you unhand her and get to class because although Connie kept you in class beyond your assigned time she is not giving out any passes." The girls let go of me and looked at none other than Mr. Shessy with awe.

"Yeah so scurry to class." I mocked as the walked away.

When they were out of sight I looked up and this all mighty Shesshomaru and asked, "Why?".

" Excuse me?" He still had that look of hatred and disgust in his eyes, but other than that his face was emotionless.

"Why'd you help me when you made it clear earlier I am hmm how did you put it oh yeah a 'stupid worthless human' you obviously don't like me very much so what's the deal?"

The only answer I was given was "humph" and he turned on his heels and began to walk away.

Reviews motivate updates hint hint lol


	3. The jerks first words

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story so far and a special thanks to those who reviewed.

1critic- I stopped there because for some reason I had written a rough draft of chapter two first I don't know why, but I just did and I figured it didn't make sense as a chapter one.

Taraah36- Just once that's all I need per reviewer Thank You!

Moonligtshadow1- I am =)

Sesshomaruandrin1- Thank you I will change it to Tasho. I looked it up and both ways came up so I wasn't sure. Oh and with Ayame she is good that's why she didn't play a really big role in the confrontational scene. She's on Kikyo's side at the moment because she can't stand Kagome due to Koga choosing Kagome over her. Rin is Kagome's best friend so naturally she dislikes her as well.

Once again constructive criticism is appreciated. Oh and the characters in this fan fiction are not mine they belong to Rumiki Takahashi.

Kagome's P.O.V.

All I heard was blah blah blah coming out of Mrs. Lubak's mouth. I was a little preoccupied drooling over the new kid I had seen earlier this morning. "My name is Inuyasha Tasho and if you haven't figured it out already this is my half brother Sesshomaru and we are dog demons. Well at least Sesshy over is." Inuyasha said as he pointed his thumb over at his brother. "Sesshy is a full blooded demon and I'm only half so we're half brothers. Sesshy seems to think my being a half demon means I'm not a demon at all. Oh yeah and he thinks he's better than all of you here and hates humans so don't bother trying to talk to him."

"My little ignorant baby brother seems to have told you all you need to know and more. So I would like it if you just let us take our seats now Connie." began choking on jelly filled donut when Inuyasha's brother used her first name.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha" the whole class was laughing at the face Mrs. Lubak made and at the fact that she choked. I quickly stopped laughing because Inuyasha was walking toward me. My eyes began to wonder over his body. For the first time I noticed his clothing and I remember seeing something like that in our school play last year about the feudal era. 'Oh well who cares about his lack of style when he looks like that.' I scanned him from his feet to his face and when I met his hazel eyes I felt this incredible feeling. It was better than I ever imagined love at first sight could be it was almost like we knew we were soul mates. Koga was trying to flirt with me while I was busy staring at Inuyasha and for a second I thought I spotted a tinge of jealousy in Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha literally threw Koga out of his seat beside me and sat down. 'Wow he's strong'. Koga was boiling mad and began muttering profanities under his breath saying something about how he'll get me back from the mutt face later.

"Hi" I said I believe the blush on my cheeks made it fairly obvious that I really liked him.

"You're mine".

"Excuse me? I am no one's property!"

"Well you were born for me; therefore you are mine."

"I was not; I was born for my parents. Humph. Jerk. " I hate being subjected to guys who thing they are superior to girls so I crossed my arms and faced forward.

"I meant to say you're my mate or at least you will be." I was shocked because he had said this in my ear which means he was very close to me, but I tried to keep my cool.

"Oh well gee that's so romantic for you to just claim me as your property."

"Well you are. Just come with me after class and I'll explain it to you. Ok?"

"Alright, but you only get one chance." When I faced forward I noticed Sesshomaru was walking away from Rin. 'Hmm I wonder if they had a nice little conversation too.' I thought. I really tried to pay attention to Mrs. Lubak's lecture of the lack of proper male female communication, but she was just so boring and I zoned pondering over the intense pull I was feeling toward Inuyasha. The whole "you are mine" thing sounded pretty serious.

.Ding. Class felt like a lifetime due to the fact that the more I thought about the more I wanted to know what Inuyasha was going to say to me." Don't forget class I was serious about partner projects. I want you to pair up one boy to one girl and write biographies on each other's lives as well as autobiographies so I can compare the information to be sure you guys and gals worked together."

"Ugh. why can't we pair up with people of the same sex?"

"Shush Sango, because I want you to learn that you are not as different from one another as you may care to believe. Now I was saying no less than five pages the rest of the details will be posted on my website which you'll find on the board. Oh and you have the rest of this month to finish."

"So are you, ugh. What was that for?" Inuyasha had come up from behind me and grabbed my arm without knowing that I was a little on the paranoid side for legitimate reasons of course, but still since I didn't know it was him I accidentally kneed him where the sun doesn't shine if you know what I mean. "Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you and I'm just really sorry….Inuyasha?"

He was bending over holding his groin in pain when he finally replied he said, "You better be sorry what right do you have to be going around kneeing people? Just because I'm a half demon doesn't mean I don't feel pain!"

"Well I told you it was an accident and I said I was sorry, but you won't…"

"I don't care what you said you shouldn't have been so stupid!"

"You're such a jerk! I don't have to stand around and listen to you interrupt me. Humph."

I turned to walk away when he asked "Wait where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to class! Stupid!" he crossed his arms while he turned his head sideways and stuck his nose in the air. "Fine then. See if I care what you do."

"Ugh I barely met you and you're already stressing me out." And with that I turned to walk away, but for some reason I felt an inner turmoil almost like I should stay and try to resolve this, but what should I care if I made him upset he started it.

What do you girls and guys think? Should I write the next chapter telling what's going on with Inuyasha and Kagome or Rin and Sesshomaru?

Review Please And thank you. It lets me know people are actually reading my story.


	4. Now I'm Talking!

I am so sorry for the really long delay. I know it's been like a year. I hope you are still interested in reading my story. I will be updating regularly because now I am on summer break so no excuses!

Rin P.O.V.

I couldn't believe how rude he was and I was going to be sure he heard my thoughts about him, so I ran after him and decided to get him to talk to me.

"Hey I was talking to you Sesshy." Silence was his response in fact he didn't even acknowledge my presence what so ever. I took this time to stare more intently at his face. He was so incredibly handsome I couldn't believe my eyes. He was perfect until he opened his mouth.

"What are you staring at human?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Well not much," I said nonchalantly. "Haha not much at all". I know I was lying through my teeth, but I wasn't about to tell this rude dog I thought he was incredibly sexy. "So anyways as I was saying, why did you save me? I mean you were so mean to me in class and it didn't seem like you wanted to even be around me let alone save me. You know you could've just let them beat me up. So I really don't get it. And another thing, why did you seem to be disgusted by me when you walked into the classroom? You know I really thought you calling the teacher Connie was funny. Are you our new T.A.? Are you a senior?" as we walked through the hallways out the doors I saw the flower field. "Oh my goodness look I see roses!" I ran from Shesshomaru and grabbed a handful of flowers. Running back to him I asked a whole new string of questions. "So why don't you talk much? Do you like flowers? 'Cuz I do. In fact I love them!"

"Human! Shut up!" Shesshomaru yelled at me. He seemed royally pissed. He once again ignored my presence and continued walking.

I ran to catch up to him and had to jog just to keep up. "You have no right to tell me to shut up! You...you... well you rude dog! You are not my father so no I will not SHUT UP!" I screamed while poking his chest repeatedly. When I was done yelling I looked up to see a very angry dog demon. His eyes had gone red! And he snarled at me.

"I don't like being touched…human." He said in a deep animalistic voice. Then he began growling.

He looked like he was going to eat me. All I did was poke him. Plus it was my finger that got hurt from poking so hard. But still he scared me so I did the only thing I could think of doing I ran.


	5. You're worse aren't you?

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters despite how badly I wish I did I don't. :/**

_Special thanks to all who reviewed __It really motivates me and puts a smile on my face. Thank you again!_

_Lady-RinOfTheWesternLands, icegirljenni, Lovely But Lonely Rose Of Life, and special thanks to Taraah36 who has still stuck to my story; even though, I took forever to reply. Another special thanks to Mustang-Luver-101 who reviewed to all of my chapters I really appreciate it, especially for pointing out my mistakes and still managing to be so nice about it. THANK YOU! (I fixed the mistakes by the way __). Now my update!_

Rin P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could the field was just a flat land of flowers and the school building was my nearest cover. It seemed so far away and I didn't even bother looking behind me to see if Shesshomaru was chasing me. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it echoing in my ears. 'Almost there,' I thought just as I was about to reach for the school doors. Shesshomaru was in front of me, spun me, and had me pinned against the wall, before I could even blink.

"You shouldn't have run human" he snarled at me. He looked so angry, right as it seemed his hand was going to wrap its way around my throat the bell rang. Ding, Ding, Ding. Students rushed passed us to get to their P.E. class not even noticing us.

"Darn it," I mumbled as all the students emptied the walk way. I looked up to see a pair of furious eyes looking back down at me. "Um… so Shesshomaru?" I used his real name not wanting to push my luck with irritating him with the nickname his brother calls him. "Well you see I missed my entire second period and my dad isn't going to be happy about it when he gets a call from the school... so I'll just see you later, ok?" I tried to duck under his right arm that at some point during me being spun and pinned to the wall had ended up right next to my head at eye level, but he pinned me to the wall completely crushed against his body, before I could even take a full step. We were silent for what felt like eternity, but in reality was a couple of seconds. Being this close to him I felt my heart pounding and at first I thought it was because I was frightened, but then I realized an amazing electrical shock that was running through my body it had happened before when I saw him and when I poked him. Neither time was anywhere close to as strong as the one I was feeling right now.

I guess I must have dose off because next thing I heard was, "do you understand me human?"

"Huh what, sorry I was kinda out of it for a moment, what were you saying?" I asked him still dazed. I looked up to see a hint of annoyance in his eyes, but if I didn't have such a close view of his eyes I would've fallen for the emotionless look on his face.

"Humans are so pathetic they can't even comprehend a simple sentence. You human are by far the worst this Shesshomaru has ever encountered. I do not care what my instincts urge me to do I will not be stuck with a filthy human for the rest of eternity." He turned to walk away as my eyes began to water. I didn't even understand what he meant by some of the things he said, but his words stung I couldn't fathom why I was already so attached to this rude, cruel, heartless man. He turned his head slightly, just enough so I could see a perfect side portrait of his face, and he seemed to sniff the air. "You're worse then a human aren't you?"

I just looked up at him with my watery eyes, 'he couldn't possibly know could he? I worked so hard to hide it how could he possibly smell it on me?'

**Oh guess what? Yes I did just stop it right there I know I know Shesshomaru seems sooo mean to Rin, but I am going to put a chapter up jus a short one in his point of view so you can understand why. I know it's a short update, but I updated in less than a week so can we jus count it as one decent sized up date? :) Review please I truly want to know your thoughts.**


	6. It runs in the family

**Disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha or any of their characters. A/N: Okay so far I am on time with my updates. **** This is my longest chapter ever. I am slowly making them longer. Once again thank you Mustang-Lover your review did help I'm trying to catch my mistakes, but I still miss some at times. Special thanks to Hattaru who I am really grateful and ecstatic that you love my story. Based on your review I decided not to put Sesshomaru's P.O.V., so I'll just leave that to your imagination. So I am at 40 reviews and I am super excited, but now my goal is to get at least 10 reviews for this chapter alone from 10 different people, I'm crossing my finger. Thank you again everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! I am super grateful that you all take the time to stop and review because I know when I first started reading fan fiction I didn't, but that changed. Here's my update.**

Rin P.O.V.

I stared at Sesshomaru in complete shock. 'There is no possible way he could know. No one has ever sensed it before Kagome did such a good job of sealing it.' When I finally opened my mouth and was about to say something Shesshomaru was already turning the corner heading toward the parking lot. I pondered the thought to follow him, but decided against it since he and I have already not gotten off to the greatest start. I glance over at the flower field one last time before pushing myself of the wall I was leaning against and reached for the school building doors. 'I have to get to class now I've already missed second period what am I gonna do when dad gets home?'

"Rin! Where on earth have you been? I was worried about you. You weren't in class and well neither was the new kid so I just didn't know what to think. We don't have our next class together, but I know you have it with Inuyasha. Oh, by the way I have to warn you he is so infuriating so stay as far from him as you can."..."Rin?" Kagome said while waving her hand in my face. I was paying attention to her rant, but I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say hey Kagome I was with Sesshy and he slammed me against the wall, and then made it seem as if he knew my secret? Oh yeah 'cuz that would have went over well with her. "Rin?…Are you even listening to me? Are you okay?"

I looked up at her since she stood a good 3 inches taller than me and responded, "Oh yeah Kags I'm fine."

She looked at me with her eyes slightly widened and said, "Kags? Since when do you call me that?"

"Since now. What I can't have a nickname for my best friend?" I looked around and saw the students began to file their way into their classrooms. 'Dang I can't be late to my next class I already ditched one. This is not a good start to a new school year.' "Hey, Kagome I really have to run I'll slowly start calling you Kags so you can get used to it ok? See you after class we both have fourth period together and then lunch so we'll have plenty of time to talk ok? Bye!" I said while jogging down the hall toward my next class. Walking into my class I saw the teacher was already introducing Inuyasha as the new student on campus. I looked around and only saw two empty seats in the very back corner of the class room. 'Perfect' I thought as I walked around the edge of the classroom passed all the students toward the empty chairs. I wanted to be by myself so that I could think about what Sesshomaru said and figure out if he really knew my secret or not. I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, but I noticed he already had the entire weeks work written on the board and his website URL was there to, so I slipped my bag off my shoulder and pulled out a pen and notebook. I copied it all down and left myself plenty of time to collect my thoughts. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Hey" some one whispered to me. "Hey you."

'Ugh I hate when people do that I have a freak'n name!' I turned my head to my left and said, "What do you want?"

"Your friends with that girl right I saw you two talking in the hall."

I looked at Inuyasha with an annoyed expression and responded with a sarcastic tone. "No, I'm not friends with that girl we hate each other so much that we hang out in the hall together." I shouldn't have been so mean, but he looked so much like Sesshomaru and in the time I had to think about our little encounter I realized how rude he had been to me and I just stood there and took it. The thought of me being so weak infuriated me and Inuyasha happened to be the lucky one that got to talk to me while I was still angry.

"Geez I was only saying 'cuz I wanted to know why your friend's such a bitch."

'Oh, no he did not just call Kagome a bitch!' I snapped my head back so that I was facing him and scowled. "What did you just say? Look you dog I wouldn't be calling other people names when it's obvious your gene pool isn't the best around and at first I thought maybe, just maybe, it was just your brother who was an inconsiderate jackass, but apparently it runs in the family!"

"Rin! Come here now!" Mr. Stevens nearly screamed at me.

'Oh, great just what I needed, a referral to the office. Now I'm really going to get it when I get home.' I grabbed all my belongings and walked straight up to his desk and smiled, "Yes?"

"Don't try to act all innocent Rin the entire class heard you rude outburst I want both you and Inuyasha to go outside and resolve your issues," he said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, then he leaned in a little closer and whispered, "I know your usually and incredible student, so please just apologize use the rest of class to maybe become friends, because as I told the class before you came in. Where ever you sat today is you assigned seat for the remainder of the school year."

My eyes widened a bit when he told me the last part of his little speech. 'Ugh, just great now I'm gonna have to sit next to Inuyasha all year!' I wish I would have gotten here early to hear this little announcement.' I nodded my head at Mr. Stevens and turned to walk outside. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall outside, waiting for Inuyasha who I was sure was right behind me. I slid my bag off my shoulder because it felt a little heavy and thought 'I was a little harsh, but it was because I was already so mad at myself for letting his brother talk to me like that. I just swallow my pride and apologize, but he better apologize too.'

"Ay," I must have really fallen into deep thought because Inuyasha was standing in front of me.

"Is that any way to get someone's attention? That's even worse than hey."

"Feh," was all I received as a response.

"Look I didn't mean to be so, well mean I guess," I began to say as I stared at my shoes, "but you really shouldn't have said that about Kagome."

"I don't care what you think."

This caused me to finally look up at him. I looked straight into his eyes. He held so much emotion and pain in his eyes. When you looked at his face as a whole just like his brother he was able to hide his true emotions, but in the end his eyes gave him away. "I bet you're just a big softy aren't you?" Inuyasha looked at me in an odd way almost like if he was debating whether to tell me something or not. "Am I right Inuyasha? You're nicer than your brother aren't you? You just have a bigger attitude."

"What does it matter to you?" he turned away from me and began to walk down the hall just as the bell rang. _.Ding_

'Dang it. That's the second brother that walks away from me.' I picked up my bag slung it over my shoulder and began to walk down the hall to look for Kagome. I was staring at my feet while I walked wondering, why the two new dog demons liked to walk away from their problems rather than confront them. "Oooff," I said as I fell on my butt, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying atten…," I stopped mid sentenced when I looked up to see who I had just walked into.

"I thought I made it clear human you are not to touch me." Sesshomaru snarled at me.

**So once again I have updated. **** Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Competition

**Disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha or any of their characters. A/N: Okay so I am so sorry for the long delay, but I am back and I already have the next two chapters I just need ten new reviews and I will post the next chapter. I do not have internet any longer so I will be checking as often as I can at my local Starbucks :) I hope you like it!**

Rin P.O.V.

"Oh no, you did not just talk to me like that!" I snapped while I shoved my pointing finger repeatedly in Sesshomaru's chest. "Look I don't know who you think you are, but let me tell you something I have never. And I do mean never taken the crap you've shot my way today from anyone before, so I refuse to give you the privilege any longer! Do you understand me mist..."

Sesshomaru had me in an entranced gaze and I stopped talking mid-word, the look he gave me was just completely mesmerizing. It seemed almost for a split second as if he had admiration in his eyes directed towards me. Maybe not admiration you could almost say it looked like love or lust even, but I thought I had just imagined it after he opened his mouth and said in his usual monotone voice, "you human will never speak to me that way again." Then without even looking at me, he turned around and walked out those famous double doors toward the parking lot.

I stood there fists clenched, lips pressed, and steam practically rising from my head. 'Ugh! He's just so infuriating! I can't believe that anyone could be so full of themselves.' I thought as I spun on my heels and headed out toward my archery class that I had with Kagome. On my way to class I continued to rant in my head. I most likely looked like I crazy girl with a twitch to kids who passed me in the hall, but that was not my biggest concern at the moment. I was too focused on my latest encounter with Sesshomaru, so I continued to rant in my head. 'Oh yes my king I will never speak to you that way again.' I thought in my head sarcastically. 'Who the hell does he think he is anyways the freakin king of the underworld? Let me just bow down and kiss his feet, why don't I?' "Ugh guys are so stupid!"I accidently shouted out loud.

"Well I'm sorry to hear you say something like that Rin and here I came to believe you thought of me as intelligent."  
I looked up to a pair of twinkling brown eyes and when one winked at me I knew it had to be Kohaku. I jumped into his arms for a hello hug. While wrapping my arms around Kohaku I apologized and explained my outburst. "I'm sorry Kevin you know I didn't mean you, it's just that the older new kid has been on my case all day." I let go of our hug and looking up into his eyes I continued. "You see it all started this morning when he pinned me against the wall right outside this building or actually before that when Kikyo and her gang tried to jump me and he saved me. He walked outside followed by me and then he said I wasn't to touch him just because I'm human and he's just such a jerk!"

"Okay, okay calm down Rin you can't let this one guy get to you like this. He's not worth it."

"I of all people know that he is far from worth it, but I can't help it. The things he says or even the looks in his eyes, they get to me, do you know what I mean?" At this point Kohaku had his right hand against the small of my back, and was pushing me to continue walking because of his fear of being late to class. Kohaku's jousting class was right next to my archery class, so he was able to walk me to class and listening to me complain about my day in the process. So I continued to ramble saying, "Sometimes I swear I see some sort of emotion in his eyes, but then he covers it right back up. It's just so frustrating and you know I've always been a people person and I'm really good at reading people and almost everyone likes me, well except for Amanda's stupid gang. I just can't believe how much he affects me, but it's just when I first saw him something hit me, it literally felt like something hit my insides and now I'm drawn just to him. And then he said something about Kags being his brother's mate, but I thought mates were an old tradition. Do they still have them? In our history books it said that the ability to feel that amazing connection that demons felt for their soul mate died when half demons were brought into the mix." I wasn't finished ranting, but I was beginning to get out of breath.

Before I could continue Kohaku interrupted me by putting his left hand on my shoulder and saying, "Um, Rin you know I don't mind listening to you and I could listen to your beautiful voice all day long, but the bell is about to ring and you know how I am about being late. Plus we're here at our classes already. Don't worry so much though, I'll be waiting for you right here before you're even released from your class, I promise. I just can't be late to class. We'll have lunch together today. Does that sound good to you?"

With that he gave me a quick hug and handed me my bag, that I hadn't even noticed he taken from me at some point between my ranting and him putting his hand on my back to lead me to class. "Bye Kohaku." I said cheerfully, "thank you so much."

"Rin! Where have you been"? Kagome said a little louder than necessary, while she tugged on my arm and pulled me all the way to the other side of our archery classroom. As juniors we were in advanced archery and done with the whole history of archery blah, blah, blah. We pretty much just got to practice every single day on our own and progress would be tested every other week on Friday, so I knew I would get an earful all class period.

"Kags just calm down and I'll explain everything." I said trying to defend myself and making a downward movement with my hands to emphasizing the calming down part of my statement.

"Calm down? Did you seriously just tell me to calm down I waited for you for five whole minutes, after I had already been shocked by my new found nickname and not to mention seeing you with senior hottie in the hallway." She pointed at her face and asked "Do you see this?" Then moving her fingers sharply closer to her mouth continued, "Does this look like perky Kagome to you?"

"Well, no actually more like nagging mommy wannabe Kagome," I mumbled under my breath.

I guess she heard me because her head snapped toward me really fast and she had a really pissed off glare directed towards me. "It was a rhetorical question". She stated while grinding her teeth. Then with that said, she whipped her hair and walked toward the changing room.  
I figured she was just being a drama queen and I'd let her cool off before trying to approach her again. So, I scanned the room to see if anyone else had gotten started on practicing yet and realized I was completely alone. 'This class always had me stumped. I just never understood why they would build an indoor archery practice classroom if they could just set us up outside. It would be so much more fun, I think to aim for targets on the different terrain of the campus. This room is pretty huge though. Actually massive is more like it,' I thought as I made my way over to the changing room.

"Hey Rin over here there's an empty big locker, we saved it for you." Sango said as she waved me over, but Kagome wouldn't even look up at me. I walked to the last row of locker and in the very corner I saw the large open locker. "The beauty of finally being an upperclassman, huh, Rin?" Sango commented as she put her white under outfit on.

"Yeah, seriously." I giggled back.

"I can't believe we had to wait two years to have the privilege of a large locker. Oh I got you two uniforms they're in the bottom drawer of your locker." She reached over and pulled out the drawer that she had stuffed my uniforms for the year in.

"Thanks Sango that helps a lot. I was scared I was going to have to go get an old pair being the last one in the changing room and all." I began to take off my flats and skirt.  
Sango waved her left hand in a way to say it was not a big deal, as I saw her pull her pants up to right below her bust area and then she took both her hands to tie a perfect bow in front of her black pants. "You know what sometimes I wish we didn't have to dress the part when in archery class."

I had just gotten my head through my shirt in time to answer with, "oh I don't know I like these outfits. I think it'd kinda cool that all historical electives must dress the part, it's almost like going back in time for the hour we're in the class." I know my eyes shined when I spoke of this because the outfits were my second favorite part of archery class.

"You always were the weird history nerd Rin." Sango rolled her eyes at me, closed her locker and headed toward supply room.  
I quickly tied the knot on my pants. I never was one for bows anyways and followed Sango calling out to her, "hey wait for me Sango."

Sango didn't say anything just handed me my bow and a quiver filled with practice arrows. "So Sango is Miroku here?"

While walking out of the changing room and toward an open practice spot she replied with a simple, "yeah".

"Okay don't tell me you're mad at me too. Just because I was late to class and I haven't told Kags what happened yet."

Sango then stopped walking to look at me and laughed. "Oh come on Rin you know me better than that. I'm not into Kagome's drama queen crap."

"Then what's with the one worded answer you keep giving me."  
Sango burst out in a fit of laughs. "You... you you're kidding…right?" She was laughing so hard that she couldn't even say one complete sentence.

I just slightly looked toward the ground and replied, "No I wasn't kidding".

"Oh Rin you know this is how I am," Sango's laughing had calmed down, but she was still giggling to herself. "Why are being so sensitive anyway?"

"Sorry Sango it's just this day has had me on an emotional rollercoaster ride and coming to this class I felt like it was that part in the roller coaster where you shoot straight down."  
Sango had begun aiming for her first target; as she listened to me tell her my story from the beginning. I told her all about Sesshy and Kikyo's group I even told her about my encounter with Inuyasha and how Kohaku listened to my rant while he walked me to class and every little detail in between. "You know Rin you stress way too much."  
Finally done with my story I picked an arrow out of my quiver, put it in place, pulled back, aimed for the center of the fake bird target that was flying close to the ceiling of our classroom and let go. "Yeah I know I stress out too much, but hey looking on the bright side I've still got it."

"Yeah you do," Sango replied as she high-fived me. "Even on your worst days you never miss a target".

"Hey where did Kags go?" I asked as I scanned the very large room for her.

"Well don't look now, but I think she's talking to Ayumi." She responded with a slight head nod gesturing in the direction behind me where I then spotted the back of Kagome's head and part of Ayumi's face.

"Wow just because she's mad at me." I turned back around to face Sango and rolled my eyes. "Well there's nothing I can do about it. You know how she gets when I keep information from her too long."

"Yeah, I know her and her drama queen moods." I heard as a reply with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

I had an idea and turned toward Sango. "Will you do me a favor Sango pretty pleeease?" I asked with my hands clamped together as if I was praying and my lower lip sticking out with a puppy dog look on my face.

With a quick roll of her eyes she heaved a sigh and said, "oh great I got the pretty please Sango bit. So what is it?" Her pointing finger went up in front of my face and shook left to right when she quickly added, "And don't you dare ask me to get you Senior hottie's number or chew him out for you".

With my mouth wide open and right hand to my chest, I faked a hurt expression and exaggerated an "I would never" statement, then started laughing.

"Okay then seriously what's the favor?" By this point Sango had her arms crossed and tapping her right foot impatiently.

"Weeell I was just going to ask you to spend lunch with Kags, because I'm going to hang out with your brother and I know Ms. Drama Queen over there is not going to have forgiven me by then." I looked up to see the reaction on Sango's face, but could only see her side profile. She was using the remaining few minutes of our archery class to practice.

Before letting go of her arrow and without even moving her eyes from her target she said, "I'll tell you what, Rin. If and only if I hit this target with a perfect bull's eye, will I put up with Kagome's crap all by myself all of lunch today." She paused for a second and the very moment she let her arrow fly, she turned her head toward me and said, "you know I can't stand her girlish drama and to be..."

I was too busy jumping up and down with excitement. It was the first time Sango had ever hit a perfect bull's eye. I know it was rude, but I just couldn't help, but squeal like a little girl. Sango had never been good at archery it was more my thing; even though, she had been in archery class since our seventh grade year with me she had never been able to hit a perfect bull's eye. "You did it Sango, you did it! Look. Look." I was practically screaming in her ear while shaking her.

I was surprised to hear Kagome's voice instead of Sango's. "Congrats Sango. I can't believe it. I'm so happy I know you've been practicing all summer."  
Kagome completely ignored me when she gave Sango a hug and just kept on chatting away as if I didn't exist. I knew she would be like this the rest of the day so I just spoke over her and told Sango, "remember what you said Sango before you shot your arrow. I'll just see you in sixth bye".

The bell was about to ring so I just walked away and went to dress out a bit early, so that I could beat the rush of students who were about to run to the changing room to go to lunch. I was surprised to find Kikyo of all people in there already getting dressed. 'I didn't know she was in advanced archery I thought she quit last year after that incident. Didn't she get shot by her own arrow after pissing off some priestess? Oh well none of my business anyway'.  
I opened my locker and continued to my own business as I get dressed but in to my normal clothes. I heard a snort followed by, "What did you do eat a whale? Geez you got so fat over the summer". This rude comment most definitely came from Kikyo's mouth, but I just ignored her, because her annoying laughter, at her not so funny insult was being drowned out by the incoming girls from the archery class since the bell had just rung.

I closed my locker ignored Kagome who was now changing right next to my locker and began my task of weaving past all the changing girls to go and meet up with Kohaku. Right as I reached the opening of the changing room I heard, "Hey Rin".  
I turned toward the voice and saw it was Sindy a cute fox demon who happened to be a sophomore with a major crush on Kohaku. I never liked her much and didn't really have a reason not to so I was always polite to her. "Hey Sindy did you need something?

She shook her head at me and just said, "oh um no I just wanted to say hi." There was an awkward silence and then she finally admitted, "Well actually I was sort of wondering if you'd be willing to help me out with my archery skills". She began to babble as she played with her hands in a nervous manner. "I mean everyone knows you're the best in the school and you know that I'm not so great at it, I mean look at me I've been in this class for four years now and I still rarely hit the target. I just don't know what to do anymore and I was hoping you could help me because my parents feel like they wasted their money this summer paying for one on one archery lessons. As you can plainly see they didn't work".

I think I just stood there with a very blank facial expression, because I was so shocked and flattered at the same time. Then I noticed a hand waving in my face and heard my name being repeated. I fell out of my thoughts and responded to Sindy with a surprised sounding, "oh, oh yeah sure I'll help you".

"Oh yay!" she squealed rather loudly in my ear. "I'll spend all class period with you tomorrow and then we can talk about times to practice. Okay? Okay. Now I've really got to change, bye Rin". She practically hopped back to her locker.

I then noticed that the changing room was practically empty. 'Oh crap,' I thought. "I really hope Kohaku waited for me," I said out loud as I rushed out of the changing room and continued in a rush all the way out of the archery class.

When I reached the hallway, it was buzzing with people who were ready for lunch. Someone tapped me on the back and scared me. I practically jumped out of my skin as a whipped around to see who it was. "Hi Rin." Was all Kohaku had to say as he held his hands up in surrender, so that I wouldn't be too angry with him.

I still had my hand on my chest feeling my rapid heartbeat when I used my free hand to smack his arm. "How could you do that to me? You know I scare really easily."  
I began to walk away from him in fake anger. I really had a smile on my face, but he couldn't see it since I wasn't facing him. "Oh come on Rin. Don't be mad at me I waited for you. It's almost been fifteen minutes since the bell rang".  
I continued to walk away from him, so he picked me up from behind and spun me. "Okay, okay, just put me down I'm not mad just please put me down", I cried out in between my laughter.

I quickly shut my mouth when I noticed the way he was looking at me. It was incredible to be looked at the way he looked at me with so much love. He leaned in just barely and I really thought he was about to kiss me when I heard a growl.

**So once again I have updated. **** Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
